Line charges can be used to clear buried mines, expose improvised explosive devices, breach walls or fences, or the like. Some line charges are heavy, complex and difficult to manufacture and deploy. Some are deployed by a rocket.
Line charges typically include spaced explosive charges connected via a detonation cord. U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,099, incorporated herein by this reference, discloses spaced cylindrical charges and a detonation cord within a yarn structure.